Uzumaki Naruto, a different story
by StrawberryXThief
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, instead of the happy kid we know, what would happened if Naruto gave up on trying to get the villagers recognition, what would happen if he decided to give in to solitude... Crossover with YYH... Shounen ai
1. Uzumaki Naruto

_**Disclaimer: Do not own, but the plot **_

* * *

_**Chapter one: Uzumaki Naruto**_

Uzumaki Naruto, a very unusual kid in many ways. Very unusual, but also very lonely. He lived with no one and he even had no friends. He hated every human being around him. Everyone either feared, or hated him. Cold or frightened eyes gave way to him. Why?

Loneliness, a feeling worse than death itself. It's surprising a kid as young as him could have ever experienced it. He was only 13! No parents to live with, no longer live relatives and hell would break loose before anyone would accept him. 13 years of rejection had made his heart harden. No longer would he get hurt. He had given up trying to make friends a long time ago. Why?

The world is very different place to what we have in mind. Humans, ninjas, and strange creatures lived on this land. Evil did not bode well with the good, it never did. The creatures that inhabit the land aren't all too friendly either. Children with sealed monsters within them were despised, or were sought after. The evil sought them for power or wanted them killed and villagers would think them as monstrous creatures. _This _is why.

It used to hurt him, you know. Tears never stopped falling. A wound most likely would never be healed in his heart. He was used to it now, the sorrow and the sadness. Though, it was not good to bury yourself in darkness and it wasn't good to be used to it either… Only if they knew… only if they knew the pain that was not visible as a scar on the body, would they treat him nicer?

Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes wearily. The sun wasn't up yet, but he could tell it was either around four or five o'clock. He stretched. It was the only time he could train his muscles since no one in the village would really appreciate the fact he was training. He pulled the blankets off of himself and put on his training clothes.

He looked into the mirror, combing his blonde hair with his fingers. Despite the appearance of the spiky hair, it was actually very soft. How it held up was a mystery to everyone. He stared at the mirror; a twin figure of him stared back. Blue orbs stared at each other… no emotion showed… instead a cold hard ice wall. Truthfully said, he wasn't bad in appearance and if it weren't the _thing_ living inside him or the influence the parents had on their children, girls might be even chasing him.

He sighed. That was the only good thing about his being. He didn't want rabid fan girls chasing him everywhere. That would be a nightmare. Thinking about it just sent him shivers down him back. He felt sorry for his rival…

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Naruto froze. Who in hells name would visit him this early? The sun wasn't even up! Naruto stuffed his heads into his pockets as the person knocked again. They clearly weren't going to leave. No one ever visited him. So… why now? He grudgingly opened the door. No… no one was there. He growled and slammed the door shut. Who, in their right mind, would knock at this ungodly hour, on his door and prank him? Him? Naruto? The demon child? He was most feared and hated for the most stupid reasons.

He mumbled angrily under his breath as he went to get a jacket. This early in the morning… it was suicide not to bring a jacket when they went out. Naruto got his keys and walked out. The morning breeze flowed through the air with ease. He walked to what was known in the village as the training ground. There, he punched and kicked trunks of trees and practised techniques.

Two hours later the sun rose and Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead and went back to his home and got ready for school. He took a quick shower and changed to his usual attire and with that he went to school early.

Seeing no one there yet he hopped on one of the trees next to the school and rested on the branch staring at the leaves overhead.

"Oy! Dobe!" Someone called for him. Naruto's face made it into a frown. "I know you're up there. Iruka Sensei wants to see you."

It was a bit early… okay, maybe not… but it was early for even his rival, who was under him, to be at school. Naruto put on a cold mask, an expressionless face. He jumped down and followed his rival quietly, watching his back with a glare.

"Stop trying to burn holes in my back. It's not going to work no matter how much you try," he said not turning around.

"Hn," Was all Naruto said as he looked away, hands in pockets. He followed in a comfortable silence, which lasted a minute.

"I don't why Iruka Sensei chose you," he said walking ahead. "You're an idiot that wants no and has no friends. Not that I care anyway. I have no interests with the soon to be idiots."

"Choose me for what?" Naruto said, glaring at him.

He glanced back as he still walked ahead and inside, "I thought you knew…"

"Knew _what,_ teme?" Naruto asked gritting his teeth, getting extremely annoyed. What did the idiot know that he didn't…? Well, he didn't know a lot and his techniques weren't up to scratch, but still…

He was silent for a bit and then said as they were about to enter the classroom, "You're going to lead the new students around."

Naruto froze. "I am _what?_" he growled, "No way in the nine depths of hell will he _even _think about it. No. He should _never _think about it!"

"Who will think about what?" his rival asked his hand on the knob.

Naruto glared at his rival. "Iruka Sensei knows more than anything that I will _not_ talk to people and he knows why. Why in kami's name would he even think of such a stupid thing?"

Sasuke, his rival, sighed and opened the door. Iruka looked up from his desk and smiled, but it faltered when he saw Naruto's deadly glare. Sasuke must have told him…

"Naruto, finally you come…" Iruka Sensei said, "I would like to—"

"No." Naruto said plainly, "No way in hell."

"Well, let me introduce them first at least." Iruka Sensei said as he signalled Sasuke to close the door. Sasuke sighed and shut the door. He wondered why his Sensei would even try.

Naruto shrugged, "Fine, but I'm not showing them around. I don't have time to waste in showing _others_ around."

Four people came down from the desks to the front as Iruka beckoned them over. Naruto looked at them. One had red long hair, pale skin, bright green emerald eyes and wore foreign clothing. Actually, looking at all of them, they all wore foreign clothing.

The other had a kind of punk look. He had black hair, tinged green because of the gel and he had chocolate brown eyes. He looked like a troublemaker.

The other one had spiky black hair. He had sharp crimson eyes, which kind of surprised Naruto and he had pale skin… not to mention short.

The last one had _orange_ hair and blue eyes. He looked kind and not kind at the same time, get my drift. Anyway, he seemed to also have a muscle-built body.

Iruka sighed, "Well, everyone, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He may be leading you around, according to his decision. Naruto," he said ignoring Naruto's glare, "This is Minamino Shuichi," he said pointing to the red-head, as he gave a polite gesture, "Urameshi Yusuke," the raven haired, punk guy grinned at him, "Jaganshi Hiei," the short guy just looked away, ignoring him altogether, "And Kazuma Kuwabara." He nodded towards them.

"I'm not leading anyone around Sensei. There are a whole lot of people who would jump up and volunteer, especially girls, since they are guys," Naruto said in a monotone, "I wish not to make accomplices or friends."

"Who said you were," Iruka said, as the group of four stared at them. He didn't want friends? "I just said that you'd lead them around."

"Therefore, I talk and chat with them," Naruto said, "I'm not that stupid Sensei."

"I'll treat you to ramen," Iruka said and the four thought what the hell would noodles do? "You can have as many as you want."

Naruto stopped, seemed to struggle for an answer. To the four's surprise, and Sasuke's surprise he nodded. "Fine, but you promised. I'll lead them around."

Iruka smiled, "Well, take your seats."

-U.N-

The group of four was seated next to and behind Naruto. Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama sat behind and Yusuke sat next to him. When the class had come in, they were immediately popular because of their looks… well some of them were immediately popular…

Naruto looked out the window, uncaring of what they were up to. "Hey," Yusuke said and Naruto looked at him with a dull expression, "Why do you not want to make friends?"

"Because he's an idiot," someone else answered.

Yusuke glared at them and they seemed taken aback, which included Naruto, "I was asking Naruto not you. Do you always answer questions that aren't for you?" The kid stared at him wide-eyed. "Speechless I see?" Yusuke said lazily, "Okay then, if you're not going to talk, you can leave me alone..." Yusuke turned away from him and then smiled at Naruto, "Do they always talk for you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his behaviour. "And if they do? I don't care if they do. They've always felt as if they can talk for me. It's not like I can stop their mouths."

"Hnmm? Really? That's funny. You seem the type who'd talk for yourself, or rather, who doesn't talk at all, much like Hiei behind me," Yusuke said leaning back pointing to Hiei. Much like his words, Hiei just sat there glaring, saying 'hn' a few times to people's questions.

"I gave up trying to prove myself long ago." Naruto said standing up, "Well, I'm going home."

"Nuh uh," Yusuke said standing in front of him, "You're showing us around remember. We're new here. You can't be so mean as to leave us on our own, can you?"

"Apparently I can," Naruto said glaring, trying to cross him.

"Really? But what about the ramen?" Yusuke asked, pretending to be innocent, "Would Iruka Sensei really give you ramen if you leave us alone?"

Naruto's eye twitched. He loved ramen… damn him… "Fine, you can follow if you want. If you don't know what the place is, just ask."

"Yo, Hiei, Kurama, dimwit," Yusuke said, "Let's go. Uzumaki-kun going to show us 'round now."

Naruto's eye twitched again. "They would've been fine just sitting there."

"Yeah, but then they'd get lost."

Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets. He glared at Yusuke and then he moved away, and Yusuke and the others followed him. When they were out of the school they began talking to each other in a different language, unknown to them that Naruto understood them easily.

"_Tch, how did we end up in a place like this?"_ Yusuke said grudgingly, _"It's nice and all, but I don't like how they treat Uzumaki-kun. They act like he's an outsider when we're outsiders ourselves and we don't even get the same treatment."_

"_Perhaps it's the demon I can sense in him,_" Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Kurama say that, _"I can feel it. It's a kitsune spirit."_

"_Hn, so, he's no different to us?" _Yusuke asked. No different? Naruto was about to ask what he meant, but that'd just give him away, now wouldn't it?

"_Idiot, that's what he said," _Hiei said, jumping from roof to roof since there weren't any trees.

Yusuke shrugged. "_Then, is it they treat him like an outsider slash monster because he has a demon in him? I mean, that's bull."_

Kurama sighed and Kuwabara looked at him, "_But think about it Urameshi, what is the first thing that comes to your mind when someone says demons?"_

"_Uh, Hiei over there,"_ Yusuke said pointing at Hiei on the rooftops. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Hiei?

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. _"And before that?"_

"_Uhm, blood thirsty monsters?"_ Yusuke answered unsurely, _"Oh, I don't know! I mean c'mon, I even forgot what I used to think the old grim reaper looked like; instead Botan comes into my mind when 'grim reaper' is said."_

Kurama sighed, _"Well, until we can figure out where the demon had brought us, I guess we'll be staying."_

"_Tch, and we can finally kill the demon on ningenkai…"_

Yusuke looked at Naruto ahead of him. "Yo, Uzumaki-kun!" he called out, making Naruto look back suspicious. "Hey, don't give me that look. I was just going to ask, where do you train around here, seeing that you're all shinobi's?"

Naruto nodded, "I'll show you the way."

Talk and laughter was heard around them as they fell into silence. Some people, Yusuke noticed, were glaring at Naruto as they passed by, all filled with hatred and or disgust. The little kids confused as of why their parents were ushering them away from the teen.

"Hey, Uzumaki-kun, you want to train with us when we reach there?" Yusuke asked, ignoring the villagers, "I want to know how skilled some people are here, since we are new and all."

Naruto stayed quiet for a minute, "You know, you don't have to call me Uzumaki-kun. Everyone else, if it's not an insult, calls me Naruto. You might as well do that as well." He said avoiding the question.

"Ah, okay, but training with us?" Yusuke said, knowing very well that he just wanted to avoid the question.

Naruto stayed silent, leading them towards the training ground. Yusuke sighed and the other three looked at Yusuke wondering why he was trying to make a conversation with Naruto. Naruto clearly didn't want to talk.

"Leave him alone, baka," Hiei said, "He clearly doesn't want to talk."

Naruto glanced back at them. "Actually," Naruto said, "I have a question for you all."

"Shoot," Yusuke said, "What's up?"

"What village were you in before you had come here?" Naruto said looking back. They had reached the training grounds and he sat on a log, "I mean, you wouldn't have come to school in your age now?"

Kurama sighed. "We don't know," Kurama said, sounding grave, "We lost our memories. We don't even know who our parents are. We all just woke around the same place, it a dense forest, until shinobi from this village found us."

"Yeah, and they brought us back here and began interrogating us," Kuwabara said, "Hell, like we know what this place is full of, or that there were villages with shinobi in them."

Naruto sighed. So this was their cover story? "Well, this is the training ground. Do whatever. I'll just sit here until you finish up since I am meant to show you all 'round." Truth be told, he just wanted to see how strong they actually were.

"Oh c'mon, show us what you're made of," Yusuke said, already warming up, "You can challenge me if you want."

Naruto looked away, blonde hair shadowing his eyes. "The villagers hate when I train," he said, "So I'd rather not."

"Hate it when you train," Yusuke said frowning, "Why is that? It's not like they have full control of your life anyway. C'mon, just train with us for fun and forget those mean villagers."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Yusuke. They knew he had a demon in him so why are they still trying to get in his good books? They probably held pure hatred inside of them and is good at hiding it. From what he gathered (and ignoring the rest of the secret conversation) they killed demons. They were probably just waiting for the right time to kill him.

Kurama sighed as he saw Naruto's look and decided to help Yusuke, seeing as he wondered what the demon vessel could do as well. "It won't hurt to have a small spar Naruto-kun. While you're at it you could always test our abilities."

Naruto looked at the four beings in front of him, deciding whether or not he should spar. In the academy he always held back, knowing the villagers would try even _more_ assassination attempts. 9 assassination attempts so far. He was sure as hell that he didn't want ten.

Naruto sighed after a while. Silence had covered all five of them. "How…" he said breaking the silence as they waited for an answer… well Yusuke and Kurama did, Hiei was sitting on a rock nearby and Kuwabara was inspecting the place, "How do I know you won't try to kill me?" He asked, eyes looking at them sternly.

Yusuke, was to say to the least, was taken aback. "Why would you think that?" He asked wide-eyed, "I only asked for a friendly spar."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at Naruto being the sharper one, "Don't tell me people have tried to kill you."

Naruto looked away, not answering the question. "So how good are your skills exactly?" he said trying to move the subject away from killing.

Yusuke and Kurama frowned not moving. What was he hiding? And did the village hate him enough to try _killing_ him? They studied the boy, who was self conscious underneath their stares.

Yusuke sighed, deciding to move away from the topic like he wanted and smirked, trying to get him to warm up to them. "You'll see when I actually beat you!"

Naruto looked at them. Why didn't they press the subject like what most people would have done? He let a faint smile fall on his lips. "Well see," he said calmly, accepting the small invite to a spar.

-U.N-

Punches were exchanged and sounds echoed throughout the training grounds and there stood Naruto and Yusuke, puffed and half beaten. This so-called _friendly_ spar had been going on for ages and none of the two wanted to call it quits. Kurama, who stood in the sidelines, watched fascinated with the power shinobi's held. He had never seen such strange powers before and their way in using spirit energy. If he remembered correctly, they called it chakra. Strange indeed.

"Enough," Kurama said, seeing that the sun was going down, "You both wasted far too much energy right now. Just call it a draw for now and finish it some other time. Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke, we're a little late with our meeting with the Hokage."

Nodding, they bid Naruto bye. Yusuke was the last to leave, giving him a half grin. "Hey, will you be alright, walking home on your own in that state?"

Surprised at the question given to him, Naruto merely nodded and gave a soft smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said and sighed, "I have an unnatural ability to heal fast anyway. I'll be back home before you know it."

Yusuke nodded. "Well see you then." And with that, Yusuke went after the others to the Hokage's office, while he sat there, regaining his energy. After an hour, he stood up and stretched his muscles and went to the dreaded pathway towards his home.

He sighed as he passed some more glares and whispering as he tried to act like the words being said weren't affecting him. It hurt. It hurt that people saw him nothing but a demon. Yes, he knew he was a vessel. A container holding something very dangerous if let out. People saw him as a dangerous item and not the holder.

How did he find out? There were some people in this village that did not talk as quietly as others and heard the whole story. Oh, he wasn't stupid. It was quite obvious that they hated him. It was quite obvious that they kept it a secret from all the children in Konoha. He was at least happy for that.

But…

He was alone. Sure they didn't know and sometimes hung around with him, but the child's parents would always drag them away and soon the influence of the adults adorned on the child and they, too, called him a demon and monster, even though they didn't know the reason. He was very alone. People would glance, people would pass him by without looking back and people would stay away.

He shook his head, getting rid of depressing thoughts. It was no time to get emotional. He had to be strong in order to survive… for if he were weak, he would surely be assassinated.

He turned the knob of his apartment and frowned slightly. But what was his reason for living? What choice did he have in the future? As a shinobi people would see him nothing but a demon and try to harm him. If he were to live and run a shop, no one would enter it. If he became a Hokage, no one would listen. If he got a job he would be fired.

He sighed and closed the door and went over to the couch and buried his face in his hands. Why was it him that had to suffer the hurt and pain? Why did he have to be the vessel? Why him? He suppressed his emotions, not once tears came down, but sadness grew in his chest, sadness that turned into anger.

He brought down his fist angrily, only ending with a light thud since the cushions on his couch cushioned it. "Why me damn it!" He yelled to no one in particular. He let out a slow long breath, trying to calm himself. Suddenly a soft sound reached his ears as he looked at the door.

Someone was knocking on the door. He looked at the door as if it was crazy. 'Who in God's name would knock on my door?' He thought to himself incredulously, forgetting that someone had done that in the morning. He got up from the couch, slightly cautious and wary of the person who may be behind it.

He opened it slowly to peek at who was outside before giving a look of surprise and fully opening it. "Yusuke," he said, "What do you want?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and pushed himself in and made his way to the couch. Naruto mentally sighed at Yusuke's behaviour and shut the door, still wary of another presence in his small apartment. He was always alone and suddenly a group of people come out of nowhere and try to befriend him, not to mention one right in his home right now.

"You place is plain," Yusuke drawled out in a lazy fashion, "Anyways, Hokage-sama has appointed me to live with you, since there was no other shinobi that could take me, since the others already got one."

Naruto blinked before what Yusuke had said caught up with him. "_What?_" He couldn't believe it. Had old man Hokage decided to just dump a person on him? Oh _hell_ no!

Yusuke turned to look at him with a lazy smirk in place, "Looks like I'm living with you then."


	2. Leaving

**_Disclaimer:_ See chapter one**

** _Title: _Uzumaki Naruto, a different story  
**

* * *

**Chapter two: Leaving**

It had been now months since Yusuke had moved into Naruto's apartment, with an angry Naruto having to yell at the Hokage afterwards, the only person brave enough to do so. But after many arguments and yells, Naruto had given up and Yusuke was sitting happily on the couch. That was the way Naruto had found him when he entered his apartment.

He rolled his eyes and went to his room to get a change of clothes. Not like his usual orange brightly coloured clothes he wore dark colours on this day, needing to wash these ones. He wore a dark green Jacket and black warm pants and a white shirt underneath. It was safe to say… he wore plain clothes.

He walked out and saw that Yusuke was no longer on the couch, but he shrugged. It wasn't like he cared anyway. He glanced at the clock on his wall and wondered whether he should go to class. Yesterday he pretty much skipped the whole day and was sure that Iruka Sensei was not at all happy. He mentally sighed and decided to get up and go to school. Iruka Sensei was the only one to accept him. It would be unfair miss out in most the classes he had to teach.

He walked out of the apartment but not before locking it. He checked around for Yusuke. It was odd. He usually said where he went before he left. He shrugged. Oh well, the boy would most likely be alright anyways. The people were more sympathetic of him since he lived with him anyways.

He jumped across roofs towards the academy, avoiding civilians and their glares as much as possible. He stopped in his place as his eyes met blood red and they just stood there staring at each other. Naruto knew this man to be Sasuke's older brother and oddly… wasn't he a missing nin?

"Na," Naruto said frowning, "What do you want?"

"To offer you something," the man said, face void of emotions, "Will you be willing to accept?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. What a stupid question to ask one if they don't even know what was being offered. "Depends what it is Uchiha-san," he answered the elder with caution.

Itachi looked at the boy calculative before he answered. "I'm offering you a place out of here." He said, "And a place outside where nobody knows you, no one knows what lies in you."

Naruto stared at him in shock. Why would he offer such a thing? He was a missing nin and he came back to Konoha for this? To ask him, Naruto, to live somewhere where no one would know him? "Why," he said softly, his bangs covering his eyes, "Why are you offering this to me?"

Itachi looked at him, people on the ground below oblivious to the scene happening just right above them. "I have watched you Uzumaki Naruto," he said, "You despise this place you live in. They prevent you from training to your full extent and do not teach you properly. You have power and yet, no dreams. I offer this to you, and in this place I know your dreams will be renewed into something else and where people would accept you."

Naruto stared at him, words processing through his mind, unsure of what the older teen in front of him was trying to say. "But, what do you get in doing this?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Itachi replied simply, "Nothing that you need not know." He turned away, "You have 'til midnight to answer. Meet me in training grounds one and give me your answer then. You choose whether you want to live your life in this hateful village or a new life somewhere out there."

"Wait," but too late. Before the word had come out of his mouth the missing nin had already moved away and out of sight. Naruto stood there for a while before he heard children's laughter broke its way into his ears as he looked down and saw children running about laughing.

He let out a long sigh. Now he had to ponder on this offer. He continued onto his trek to school with that one thing on his mind. Should he leave? He had found a few friends in the months that the new kids were here and he still had his precious people like old man Hokage and Iruka Sensei, but could he really stay in a village like this? He had 'til midnight to figure out…

He looked upon the academy and then walked into the school knowing Iruka Sensei would yell at him and keep him back after class. Oh well, what could he do? He was bored anyway.

-U.N-

Yusuke looked at Naruto as he entered the apartment. They glanced each other and then Naruto rolled his eyes and walked soundlessly to his room. He sighed. Naruto had been a lot more distant than usual. He guessed it was because of the villagers and didn't want to 'taint' like the villagers had made him believe. Yusuke sighed and looked at the time. He guessed it was best to meet Hiei at the training grounds. He knew the demon didn't like human schools, even if it did teach you how to be a ninja in more or less a different way than the normal way in ningenkai.

Walking out, he left a note on the table just incase Naruto was going to look for him and walked out quietly. He was bored and the only thing preventing him from wrecking havoc out into the village out of sheer boredom is training with Hiei who in turn did not like this place full of, as he would say, _pathetic_ humans.

"Hiei," Yusuke said, looking up at one of the trees where Hiei was resting on a branch.

"Hn." Hiei said simply, acknowledging his presence.

Yusuke sighed. "Naruto seems… more distant these days."

Hiei looked at him from his perch from the tree. "Well, people are becoming more… vicious than before. Well, from what I've seen from being in here. And they say that the festival of celebrating Kyuubi's death is coming soon."

Hiei looked up to where he would see the sky if not for the leaves. "Hn, what does the festival have to do with the blonde idiot?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I dunno, just feel like it has _something_ to do with him. It's not like the blonde tells me much about himself anyway." He said waving it off. "He rarely talks, he's always out of his apartment and stuff like that. I could never catch him. He's found when he wants to be found."

"Hn," Hiei looked at him of a moment before looking at the sky. "If you're worried about him why don't you just follow him to find out what's he been up to? It's not like anything stopped you from doing things like those before."

Yusuke shrugged. "Yeah, maybe next time. Anyways, I think school is over. I'm going to head back to the apartment." Yusuke said.

-U.N-

Naruto sighed as he sat in detention, just merely staring at the, now, blood-red sky due to the setting sun. He wasn't doing the work set for him by Iruka. Guess it could be blamed by the fact that he didn't, either, care or he already knew how to do chakra control.

It was funny though. Seeing his (secretly) favourite mentor go all crazy as he lectured him on why he shouldn't skip class and this was bad for him because he was influencing Yusuke to do exactly the same. Naruto swore he heard something in there saying that he and Yusuke were good friends. He wondered if Iruka had grown a second head.

He mentally sighed as he stared out the window wondering if he should take up on the offer. Itachi seemed sincere enough and didn't seem to want to kill him. If he wanted, he would have done so. He was already a missing nin.

Naruto sighed apprehensively, annoyed with the fact that this just appeared out of nowhere. Why was he worrying anyway? Stupid village of Konoha… There was _absolutely nothing_ for him here. Nothing, except pain and hurt was left.

He walked out wondering if he should really take up the offer. He wasn't stupid. There was something wrong. Why would Itachi come out of nowhere and say for him to find a new _goddamn life?_ God, maybe because he was actually depressed into this world. This place lots call a damn _home_.

He forced a very unconvincing smile towards Iruka. "See you tomorrow," he said with a short wave as Iruka just sighed.

He knew his mentor was worried about him. Hell, he'd be worried about himself if he were in his shoes. He sighed. Two people. Old man Hokage and Iruka. They couldn't keep him here. Two people over a whole village… Honestly, he couldn't handle it.

He opened the door to his apartment, surprised to see Yusuke staring intently at him as if waiting for him to come through the damn door. "Yusuke," he said in acknowledgement as he closed the door behind him and raised an eyebrow, "Why does it look like you were waiting for me to get home."

Yusuke sighed and patted the seat next to him as Naruto sat beside him, wondering what the hell this could be about. "Naruto," he said, not looking at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hey, Charlotte," he said, catching his attention as Naruto called Yusuke by the name of a girl, "Look over here, because I'm sure not on the floor in front of you. If you have something to say, spill it."

Yusuke fumed a bit about being called 'Charlotte'. He sighed and took a deep breath and looked at Naruto straight in the eye. "Look, Naruto. We haven't talked in a long time and we've been living in this apartment for just over three months. For some odd reason, you seem to be in a shittier mood than usual I thought it'd be nice to talk," he said.

Naruto looked at him weirdly before looking at the wall behind Yusuke and he shook his head. "Look, Kimmy dear," he said standing up, finally cracking it, "We have never been friends, never really talked. I'm sorry if I can't be there for your petty tea parties this time 'round now that you want to talk. All I was, was someone to show you the goddamn around this cursed village and now that you know where everything is; there isn't _really _a _need _for _me_ to talk to _you_. Okay, Sarah dear?"

With that Naruto stormed off to his room and slammed it shut. Yusuke just sat gaping at the spot Naruto was. Naruto was usually quiet and never talked. To him to say that much, something was on his mind and what irked him the most was that he had called his three different girl names. He looked at the room Naruto was in and sighed.

Through that very same door, a blonde boy had his head in his hands as he gave a frustrated sigh. He knew why he was pissed off and it wasn't the fact that Itachi had offered him a way out of this hellhole. In fact, he was glad to have an option for once.

What he was more peeved about was the fact the Kyuubi Festival was on soon. He wondered _why_ they even have the festival when all of the adults know the monster was in him anyway. Only the kids have a reason to celebrate. They _thought_ the Kyuubi was dead. But the adults… well, the adults _knew _the damn fox was inside him and it felt like they were celebrating for the fact that it was sealed inside of _him_. A kid. A monster. It was _really_ annoying. It was his goddamn birthday soon too and no one really knew nearby that cared.

He sighed as he stared at the now darkened sky and actually felt sorry for treating Yusuke that way. He knew the boy was trying to help him, but he needed to take his anger out on _something_. He should leave a note saying sorry at least. He looked at a pen and piece of paper on his desk nearby. He looked back down, not really deciding if he was leaving or not. Oh hell, everybody who knew how he was treated knew the obvious answer.

He grabbed the pen and began writing.

-U.N-

Kurama stared at the moon as he sat on the grass. He knew what time it was, how late it was, but he really didn't feel like going to his 'home' at the moment. He lived with a girl named Ino and her family and he shivered at the memories of the girl's fondling and star struck looks. He felt a presence appear beside him and he didn't even turn.

"Hiei, nice of you to join me," he said as the soft breeze caressed his skin.

"Hn." Silence ensued for a while before Hiei spoke up. "Fox boy is out of his apartment," he said as he stood impassively, "Seems to be in a hurry to training ground one."

Kurama glanced at Hiei before looking where Hiei was looking before getting up. "I know it's unlike me, but ever since being here I've been bored." Kurama said as he walked towards where the said fox boy was headed, "I'm just going to see why he's in a hurry."

"Hn." Hiei just said as he disappeared into the shadows, but Kurama knew very well that Hiei, too, was going to find out what the blonde was up to.

They stopped as they heard voices, covering their 'chakra signatures' completely and their Youki before hiding and listened.

…

-U.N-

"Itachi-san," Naruto said as he stood in the middle of training grounds one. He didn't turn. He knew said shinobi was standing right behind him. He turned slowly and crossed his arms as he stared at Itachi, who was standing closer than needed.

"Your choice?" Itachi said in a monotone.

"Heh," Naruto said, "You think because you offered something I could just simply, you know, give the answer by given time, but let me tell you, if you don't answer my earlier question you so decided to avoid I will not take you up on the offer. Now, _what do you get out of this?_"

Itachi mentally sighed at the young boy's obduracy. "I will tell you when it comes," he said with a small frown marring his perfect features, "If you're worried about your ninja training, I have been appointed to teach you."

Naruto growled. "By the name of the Lords, do you not understand? Fine, who sent you then? I'm pretty sure I _don't_ want to die just yet in case this could be a trap, y'know?" Naruto was angry. Why in God's name did he think about leaving anyway? Oh yeah, the villagers. His resolve was renewed, "If you can answer my questions 'til I'm satisfied, I'll leave with you."

"I'm part of the organization called the Akatsuki." Itachi answered stoically. He would give the boy the answers. If he didn't leave right now, they would be caught very soon.

"Fine. I heard about them," Naruto said contemplatively. He sighed and shook his head, "Fine, we'll leave now before the guards come around here. You _will_ explain the rest later." He said as Itachi took this a sign of agreement.

Itachi smirked and looked towards the trees where he knew two figures were hiding. "Don't come after us. He's made his choice." And with that he quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and disappeared quickly from their sight.

Kurama looked at Hiei with a frown. "We covered both our Youki and Spirit energy. How the hell did he find us?"

"Hn…"

"Hiei, does this mean we leave them be because Naruto chose this on his own?" Kurama asked worried, still staring at the spot where the stranger and Naruto was.

"Hn." And then all was silent.

-U.N-

_Urameshi Yusuke,_

_Hah, anyway, how are you? As you can see, I'm not here right now and have no intention of returning at the moment. Enjoy the apartment for however long you're going to be staying there and take care of it. God knows if I'll come back or not._

… _hey I'm sorry about before when you tried to help me and I called you girly names. I was just in a pissed off mood and needed to take out my anger on someone else. I know you _tried_ to be a great friend. Really. But, my life is made to be alone. Made to be without._

_I know this either shocks you or gives you a happy fleeting moment that I'm gone. Or perhaps even angry? Man, I never even wrote a letter like this before. Hey, say hello and goodbye to old man Hokage and Iruka-Sensei for me. They were the only people that cared in this Goddamn place. Now, don't get me wrong if you cared about me too, but you didn't even show it._

_I will probably be back someday. Remember, you and I have a re-match. It was stopped by Shuichi-san last time and we never did have another re-match._

…_Okay I'll get straight with you. I left the village. I left it because… _there is only _so much_ that I could take._ Believe me, I tried and I tried. It never works. The glares, the hatred. Maybe, maybe not you know why, but I will stress this out. Do _not_ go after me. I swear if you do, I _will_ fight you off. I'm not ready to be a civilian in this village. Perhaps one day, perhaps not._

_Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, but _don't_ and I can't stress that enough, _don't go after me.

_Again, sorry,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Yusuke read and re-read the letter over and over again. What the hell was this? He just left? Without a word? God knows what time of the night he left. It was midday now. He had gotten worried in why Naruto hadn't come out of his room and decided to wake him, only to find an empty well-made bed with a small not telling the reason of his absence.

He gritted his teeth and crunched up the piece of paper in his hands. "Fine." He said to no one in particular, "If that's the way you want it Naruto, fine. But you better come back before I find the way home…"

With that he left the apartment with a sigh, particularly in a bad mood as people danced happily in the streets celebrating the death of the nine-tailed fox.

_Don't go after me..._

* * *

_**Authors Note:  
**_**Hello people. Glad for you to have read the story. I thank those who had reviewed, it made me want to update this story. Anyways, with Naruto calling Yusuke girly names. I couldn't resist. Its not my idea, I stole the idea from Scrubs. xD**

**Anyways  
_-SxT_**


	3. Changes and information

**_Hey, wow people. Thank you for the reviews, and if people don't know, it helps with continuing to write for the people who want to read. Oh, I still don't have any idea whether this will be Yaoi or not. People, choose pairings and if not that at least leave a review telling me whether you wanted it to be yaoi or straight or no romance at all. Lol, anyways, sorry for the wait. My friend has gotten me addicted to maplestory, an online game. -Sighs and pouts- I'm poor..._**

**_Oh well, enough about that, here's the next chapter for you. And those waiting on Unpredicatable. Sorry, I'll update soon! _**

* * *

**Chapter three: Changes and information**

"Naruto," a boy now 17-years-old with his blonde hair tied in a short ponytail swayed a little as he turned his head, his bright sky blue eyes meeting red crimson ones, "They have another mission and they want you to do it. It's in Konoha."

The, now 17-year-old boy, once 13, looked at his mentor with an eyebrow raised. "They want _me _to do the mission in Konoha _why?"_ he said as he crossed his arms to look at Itachi sternly, "Itachi, I know you're my mentor and everything seeing as you taught me a hell lot, but really, I'm appalled you think that I'm this stupid," he said in mock hurt, "Now tell me the reason really."

Itachi mentally sighed at Naruto's lack of respect for other people. He remembered when he first trained him. There was so many times where he stopped himself from killing the brat. "Akatsuki wants you to take the Chuunin exams coming up. Kisame and I will be your teammates, under an illusion of course. During the Chuunin exams, we are to look for a particular item. The leader has chosen you due to the fact that you had lived there and know where things are."

Naruto let out a long sigh. "Fine, but I will go under a different name, I rather not have people looking for me," he made a face and began walking away, mumbling under his breath, "And I have to use… God help me, a monstrous thing called make-up to cover the whiskers on my face… _Stupid_ girly products…"

Itachi watched the teen walk off, seemingly in his own world as he mumbled to himself about God knows what. He shook his head and headed the opposite direction and began to gather things needed for their mission. He knew that Naruto was reluctant to do this mission. The fact going back to the village that hated him, he mentally sighed.

Kisame came into the room as he was in the middle of packing. "Itachi-san," he said as Itachi gave a slight nod to show he was listening, "It seems your brother has really joined the snake for power and the three year period for the snake to take over his body is almost up."

"Hn." He said and he gathered the last bits to what he needed, "No surprise that he was like the supposed family I lived with. He tried so hard to gain attention. I saw it in his eyes when he was younger. The urge to gain power like the rest."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "So why didn't you kill him?" Kisame said as he leaned on the wall, his weapon beside him, "If you saw he was like the very people you grew up with, why didn't you just slice the brat's head off."

Itachi looked at him for a moment and opened his mouth to answer, but Naruto came into the room. "Okay, you ready? I have the stuff I need and oh my God, are you two actually having a civilized conversation?"

Kisame hit Naruto over the head and Itachi let out a barely audible sigh. The trip was going to be a long one.

-U.N-

Yusuke sighed as his friends came to bother him in Naruto's apartment again. He smiled at them gratefully though. Kurama and Hiei had said they saw Naruto leave and it was not by force, but by choice. Kuwabara was particularly worried and had wanted to go after Naruto, along with he, Yusuke, all the way, but Hiei and Kurama effectively stopped them and said that they were not to be attached so close to this world for if they did they wouldn't want to go home.

…But he was glad. He was glad that his friends were looking out for him and each other. They knew if he had gone after Naruto that day and somehow gotten him back, they wouldn't want to leave because they knew that besides the Hokage and Iruka-sensei, it was just the four of them left that really cared about him and they couldn't do that to the boy.

If they weren't close, if they acted if they had forgotten, didn't care, they would be able to go home. They would see their families again.

It had been four years.

"…Four years," Yusuke blinked and tuned himself in to what Kuwabara was saying, "I haven't found anything that could help us get home for four years." He sighed, "They probably think us dead by now."

Kurama sighed, "C'mon Kuwabara. Have more faith. They might be still searching."

"The keyword is might," Yusuke said with a bored tone as he stared out the window, "Hey, Chuunin exams are on this year again." He looked at Hiei, "Didn't they choose you to adjudicate the second part of the exam?"

Hiei shrugged. "Hn. Tsunade-sama said I had to and until we can find a way back to Ningenkai I follow these petty orders these _ningens_ want to me to do."

Kurama sighed. "Hiei of all living beings in this village. They're asking for their own deaths if they continue asking favours from him." He said as he leaned back and looked at the roof, "Whatever, that Sasuke dude betrayed the village, but the pink haired girl is still looking for him, Naruto has disappeared for approximately four years and now the Chuunin exams are almost here. And I heard the Kazekage is coming again."

"Is that safe?" Kuwabara said after a while. "You know what happened last time."

Kurama sighed. "I think it is. Besides, trust Tsunade-sama on this. After all she is the Hokage, the leader, so she should know what to do. I don't think she'll make history repeat itself."

Kuwabara sighed and shrugged. "I guess you're right. It's just my head has been caught up with trying to find a way home, I didn't really think."

"You never think, baka," Yusuke said as soon as Kuwabara said that, earning himself a glare. "What? It's true."

Hiei just ignored their bickering as Kurama sighed.

_We have to find a way home soon._

-U.N-

Cerulean eyes narrowed at the gate before him as he approached it. He could not help but hear the hatred and fear that came from the village from his younger days. His face temporarily whisker-less with the make-up he forced upon himself and his hair dyed brown. He did not look like he did years back, but he had to make sure to check the cheeks were still covered every once in a while.

Itachi and Kisame stood beside him, disguised from their original forms. Naruto had to actually force Itachi to use a different disguise… surprisingly. Naruto guessed it was because they were making him be a girl in the team since he had longer hair and people would doubt an Uchiha would actually bring it upon themselves to look so… for lack of better word, girly. It surprised even Naruto in how well they could cover us without having to use a jutsu.

Kisame, on the other hand, was hard to cover up. With blue skin and all. But they decided on a jutsu. It had to be done. But it wasn't the same as the henshin or transforming jutsu that genin use at the academy. In fact, it was a lot alike the technique Tsunade uses to make herself look younger, but they had managed to alter it so that it also changed the features of his skin colour.

"Who are you and state your purpose?" a voice interrupted Naruto's stray thoughts on Itachi and Kisame and smiled almost mockingly at the guards.

"Do forgive us for intruding," Naruto said in a polite manner bowing slightly and the guards would have probably bought the act if it were not for his 'mocking' smile at the start. "We came here for the Chuunin exams and we are one of the teams participating. Here are our passes." He said as he handed them a forged note by the Akatsuki leader so that they could get in, "I'm Meriumi Natsuki, this _girl_ here," he said stressing the word girl, "Is Takano Shirai and my other companion is Mizetake Matsuo. We're from the hidden village of Cloud," he explained to the guards.

The guard that took their passport nodded in confirmation. "These are the real deal." He handed the passport back, "Here, enjoy your stay as much as you can."

Naruto took the fake passport with a smile, "Sure… we will," he said as the three of them walked into the village. Naruto glanced at the disguised forms of Itachi and Kisame and raised an eyebrow. "And what's gotten into you two. I understand Itachi, but man, Kisame, it's not like you to be this silent."

Kisame glared at the boy. "I'm not trying to be silent you idiot." He said crossing his arms, "I just have no idea on what to say."

Naruto nodded with somewhat disbelief. "Sure," he said in a not so convincing voice, "I really, really, totally, believe you. You have nothing to say… yeah…"

"Shut up brat."

Naruto just smirked and put his hands behind his head, looking bored. "Meh," he adjusted his fake hiate as he looked about him, "Hasn't changed much. Just more houses and new people here and there."

"Tch." Kisame said, "Of course, not a lot could really change, but people, unless they did make an effort…"

"God knows… I wonder if they're still here…"

Itachi looked at the would-be blonde. "Who?" He asked, the first word coming out of his mouth since they had entered Konoha.

Naruto looked at him. "People like me." He answered simply, his necklace glittering in the sun.

-U.N-

Tsunade stared out her window into the busy town of Konoha. She frowned as she looked at the piece of paper in her hand. Sandaime had left this on the desk when she took position as Hokage. It was a missing person by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, the demon child. She frowned at the boy's features on the sheet. He looked oddly familiar… like she had met him somewhere before…

She shook her head. No, she would definitely remember those cerulean eyes and blonde hair… Actually, she did meet someone with cerulean eyes though but he didn't even have the whisker cheeks, nor the blonde locks. She sighed as she overlooked the ever-so-happy village as she remembered the encounter.

Flashback 

Tsunade was renowned in the gambling world as 'The big sucker', the woman that loses every single bet or game she had made, but to this day, she was having a horrible, horrible feeling as, oddly, she was winning a brilliant amount of money. Actually, more than brilliant for her apprentice, Shizune. It was fantastic, incredible.

_So why was this ex-med nin frowning as she won this lot when she had always lost? The reason? It meant something bad was going to occur. Winning was bad in gambling whenever it came to her senses. Winning caused her misfortune. Winning…_

_Winning meant that something that she didn't like was about to occur._

_As she left, she did not bother in going in the direction of the hotel as Shizune followed behind with the money she won, ecstatic._

"_We're going, Shizune," Tsunade said, frowning._

"_But why?" she asked, not noticing the woman's stature. "We haven't seen everything here yet."_

_Tsunade sighed and frowned when she found herself walking around with Shizune looking around the village. "Are you done yet?" she said, a little annoyed with the fact that they haven't left yet._

"_I don't see why we have to leave so suddenly," Shizune piped up, "You won all this money, when you usually lose it all and now you want us to leave."_

"_Mou, that might be the problem," A voice said behind them. Tsunade turned around, surprised. She hadn't even sensed him. He was not looking at them, his brown hair for all to see and simple travel wear dusty from travel, but Tsunade had a feeling that this was no ordinary traveler. "And I assume you're Tsunade, the big sucker and one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha. How are you today?" he said finally looking up, showing the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen._

_Tsunade frowned and scrutinized the boy in front of her. "What do you want, boy?"_

"_Not much, not to worry, just to warn you friends from your home village are going to visit you, sadly, to ask _you_, my God what is the world coming to, to be their Hokage," he said and started to walk away, "And I suggest to take the job!" he said with a backhand wave without looking back and disappeared before she could see him…_

_And that's when Orochimaru appeared._

O.o 

"_Tsunade?" A voice interrupted her musings as she sat in a bar drinking sake, her cheeks tinted pink._

"_Jiraiya?" she said squinting and then mumbled to herself, "Another one from the past."_

"_Tsunade," he said laughing and sitting beside her, "How've you been?"_

"_Jiraiya, cut to the point!" Tsunade snapped, not in a good mood because the earlier encounter with Orochimaru. Tsunade briefly remembered the brown-haired boy, but it was quickly pushed out with her drunken thoughts._

_Jiraiya sighed and ordered himself some sake since he knew he'd be a while. "Tsunade, they want you to be the new Hokage."_

_She narrowed her eyes, but shook her head as she remembered the brown-haired boy again, but more clearly and the words he had said, "I already know, but I have no intention of being one. Why in sudden pursue in a new Hokage anyway?"_

_Jiraiya sobered as he gulped down some sake. "Orochimaru killed Sarutobi. They need a Hokage and you're a perfect candidate Tsunade."_

_She shook her head and downed another tiny cup of sake, "Being Hokage is stupid," she said, "Sacrifice your life for the village. Think I could ever do that, even without my fear? I am a gambler, Jiraiya." Silence reigned for a while at their table. Laughter, shouts and clinking of glasses can be heard. "Jiraiya, did you bring a kid along to convince me as well?"_

"_A kid?" Jiraiya said, slightly confused, "What on Earth are you talking about Tsunade? Are you saying a kid tried to convince you to become Hokage?"_

_Tsunade nodded. "Yeah, a kid appeared out of nowhere. I didn't even sense the boy, but he said he was warning me of your arrival and told me to become Hokage." She frowned, "…The boy… he's strange. He seems like an ordinary traveller, but there's something different about him."_

"_Aw, I'm glad __you think that way about," said a voice nearby and both the Sannin's heads snapped towards the sound and saw the boy that Tsunade was talking about just sitting… also drinking sake… of course, Jiraiya didn't know this was the boy and frowned._

"_Boy, aren't you too young to drink," Jiraiya said to the teen who scrunched up his nose when he said that._

"_I may be young," he said, "But I can hold my liquor." He looked at Tsunade and leaned forward, hands under his chin, "Tsunade-_sama_," he said emphasizing –sama. "I doubt this lecher or pervert and a person who writes dirty novels is suited for the job, no matter how much he might take it seriously, because he might use that position to spy on women to his advantage. Now, the village needs a leader and what better person to be than you."_

_Both Tsunade and Jiraiya frowned for both entirely different reasons. Why did she, Tsunade, the big sucker, have to be a good choice for Hokage? It didn't make sense. She was violent, a gambler and for some odd reason she knew this kid knew that as well. Who was he? _What_ was he?_

_Jiraiya frowned on the impending reason that the boy knew him very well and was sure the boy had never touched his books to read… Surely the shopkeepers wouldn't sell the book to a teen underage. And how did he know on how he researched? Very few people did._

"_Who are you boy?" Tsunade said, eyes gleaming in slight anger at being told what to do, "And there's no way that I'd become Hokage."_

_Shizune sat there quietly holding her pig close to her, forgotten as their attention focused on the boy before them. She stared as if analysing the situation. The boy was smart. She could feel it. He demeanour told her he held knowledge far beyond boys his age, his brown hair was messy and seemed to defy gravity a bit and his bright blue eyes held sincerity in what he was saying. In short, he held no ill intentions towards them._

_The boy gave a lazy smirk, "Say, lets make a deal," he said, making both Sannins look at him suspiciously and curiously, "Give me a technique you suppose you could teach me and if I manage to… let's say, master it in any amount of time you give me and I do, I will tell you my name and give you some information on the missing boy, Uzumaki Naruto." He gave them a fox-like grin, "Deal?"_

_Tsunade glared, confident that he would never master this technique. "Fine, I'll throw in this necklace too." She said, "Jiraiya will teach you Rasengan. You have three days to master it, deal kid?" The amount of time she had to meet up with the bastard snake-like man. She knew that the boy would never master it._

Shizune and Jiraiya looked at them in utter horror as they shook hands. "Tsunade, you know he'll never master it that amount of time!" he said, "And to make a deal upon the fourth's treasured techniques."

"_And your necklace? Tsunade-sama, that's a precious item to you," Shizune exclaimed._

_The boy leaned back in his chair, "But, Jiraiya, I know you want the information on the missing boy, Naruto, so, shut up and you have to teach me. And you," he looked at Shizune, "This is our bet. Whatever she bets is her and her decision alone." He smiled and looked at Tsunade and suddenly the figures of her two dead loved ones overlapped him. "Become Hokage Tsunade. For the village."_

End of flashback 

To say at the least, she had lost the deal. Surprisingly the boy had manage to master it in three days, and her cursed necklace had not yet claimed his soul… at least she didn't think so. She hadn't seen him in years and did not know about his whereabouts or even if he was still alive.

Uzumaki Naruto. What the boy said was odd. It had no indication of where he was currently at, but it did help in her search. His words echoed in her ears as she remembered his lazy smile.

"My name is Meriumi Natsuki. Uzumaki Naruto is alive. He is happy and well and if you are looking on some sort of indication of where he lies..."

Jiraiya at the time almost demanded more information at the time, but remembered the shock he held when the boy said the next sentence.

"…He's right under your nose."

She sighed. What did he mean? Did he mean he was somewhere in Konoha? It certainly wasn't the boy they had met because he didn't hold the trademark whisker marks on his cheeks and any man would die before they put makeup on their face to cover it up unless they were flamboyantly gay. Men held too much pride.

She looked back at her desk and saw the piled paperwork and sighed, knowing she had to finish this before the Chuunin exams started.

* * *

**_There. Lol, good? Bad? In between? Anyways review please._**

**_-SxT_**


	4. Days just fly by

**_Hey people, this is the next chapter in Uzumaki Naruto, A different story. Lol, thank you all for your reviews._  
**

* * *

**Chapter four: Days just fly by**

Naruto looked about him, Itachi and Kisame were in the hotel room but Naruto went to scout around to see just how well Konoha's defenses actually were so when they had to run, they knew where to go. As much as he appeared cold outside, he hated to end someone's life so abruptly unless they knew whom they were. But if he could avoid death, he would.

Naruto glanced at his old apartment as they went passed. He couldn't see inside just yet and wondered if Yusuke still lived in Konoha. What he gathered last time he was here… they weren't of this world. That much he understood, then. What he didn't understand was whether they were demons or he had just misunderstood what he had heard when they thought he had not understood.

He shrugged and looked away from his old apartment, not catching someone looking out the window watching their team pass. Naruto stopped in his tracks, as did Itachi and Kisame, wondering why the boy stopped. They had forgot one tiny detail needed for this mission and they were lucky enough the guard in the gate didn't catch it.

"Aha, guys," he said smiling sweetly, the two other team members knowing that sweet smile wasn't going to last long. And they were right. Naruto frowned, "Who is our sensei?"

Itachi and Kisame seemed to ponder on this for a second and then they shrugged. "We'll talk of this in the hotel room," Itachi said in a practised girlish voice and Kisame couldn't help but snigger, which he earned a glare from Itachi.

Naruto nodded, he didn't think of that when it just occurred to him that they are meant to have a sensei in the Chuunin Exams there for 'support'. He sighed, not noticing the stares he received from his own apartment as he walked by with his supposed teammates.

-U.N-

Yusuke stared at the cloud nin that just went by, a certain sign to anyone that the Chuunin exams were almost here. Yusuke sighed, but took a closer look at the brown-haired boy as they walked passed. He could not help, but sense the boy looked… somewhat familiar.

A frown marred his features. Who was this person? And why on Earth did someone from the hidden village of Cloud seem so familiar. Yusuke sighed and looked away to his friends who were babbling about the incoming Chuunin Exams, wondering how Hiei would test the competitors.

"…Yusuke? You okay?" Yusuke tuned into his friend's conversation in time to hear Kurama ask that.

Yusuke smiled at his friend and nodded. "Just fine. Just noticing the people from different villages already here." Yusuke replied.

Kurama nodded and sighed as he leaned back on the seat he sat on. "Well, for some odd reason I feel that these Chuunin Exams coming up are going to be… important." He shrugged, "Fox intuition, I guess."

Yusuke nodded, having pretty much the same feeling. "Say… have we ever met anyone from the village of Cloud?" he asked looking at all present in the room, with boredom lacing his words.

"I can't say we have Yusuke," Kurama replied and the others agreeing with them. "Why? Do the people look strangely familiar?"

Yusuke just shook his head. "It's nothing really. Just saw them pass by and felt some sort of familiarity. It's all in my head." He chuckled lightly trying to ease the tension in the apartment that used to belong to Naruto. "Well anyways, I'm going for a little walk."

They nodded as they stood up. "Well, I'm going to go back to the academy to help Iruka." Kuwabara said as he stood up. "What you going to do?" he asked looking at Hiei and Kurama.

"Probably back to the library again," Kurama said, standing and looked at Hiei, "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not. I need help with finding a way back home. Yusuke you want to come with us, or are you just happy strolling?"

Yusuke smiled at them. "I'm fine with just walking. I was in the library all week, so I'm a bit sick of it." He stood up and walked to the door. He looked back at them as he grabbed the keys, "Make sure you lock the door, okay?"

-U.N-

Tsunade glared at the work in front of her. Why? Why in heaven's hell did she agree to be Hokage? It was too stressing. Not to mention kids are starting to not respect their elders. It was infuriating. Each generation just kept getting worse and worse.

She sighed and looked out the window. It was quite a bright day and she briefly wondered why the weather seemed to oppose her so. A knock disturbed her thoughts as a guard poked his head in. "Hokage-sama," he began, "There's three visitors from the Hidden village of Cloud wanting to see you."

She let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her temples. "Fine, fine, let them in."

She frowned at her over-towering paperwork as she pulled out the top sheet and began reading over it to see if it was a good request to sign. As she was doing that, three figures entered and she looked up… dropping her pen in the process.

There, in front of her, stood three boys, but she was focusing on the smallest person of the three. Chocolate coloured hair that seemed to defy gravity, azure coloured eyes, tanned skin… and the necklace that would usually claim a person's soul. Her necklace…

Meriumi Natsuki.

"Hey," he said grinning at her, "Is that how you treat me all these years after not having to see each other for a while?" He looked at her attire, ignoring how blatantly speechless she was, "Hm, you look okay as a Hokage like I thought, 'baa-san."

As soon as she heard that last comment and saw his arrogant smile, a vein popped onto her head and she punched him into the wall. "Is that how you treat your elders you insignificant brat!" she said angrily.

"Yeah," she blinked and looked at the other two and realised it was the boy who talked, "He pretty much lacks proper respect for his teachers and elders."

"Ow," Naruto moaned as she got out of the rubble, rubbing his sore cheek, "Seems your strength hasn't wavered one bit." He dusted himself and sighed. "Anyway, we three," he said gesturing towards his other two team mates, "Plan to become a Chuunin, thought you should know and I came here, also, to introduce them to you."

Tsunade nodded looking over both of Natsuki's teammates as they nodded their greeting. "The _girl's_ name is," she didn't miss the girl's twitch as Natsuki stressed the word girl, "Takano Shirai and the other is Mizetake Matsuo."

They bowed to each other as they were introduced. "It's nice to meet the team mates of Natsuki. Do enjoy your stay. Uh, Natsuki, can I speak to you privately before you go off."

Natsuki smiled and nodded. He looked at his teammates who seemed to be already at the door. "I'll meet up with you lazy asses later at the hotel."

They nodded, ignoring the rude comment and left them to their own devices in the room. Once Natsuki heard the door click he looked at Tsunade with a serious expression and sat down on the chair in front of her desk.

"I'm assuming you're still looking for Naruto? That is why you asked for me to stay behind, right?" he said going straight to the point.

Tsunade let out a sigh. "Although, that is what I originally intended, I just wanted to talk for a while. After all it's been almost three years since we last saw each other."

"Hmm," Natsuki leaned back into the chair looking at Tsunade with his arms crossed, as if analysing her. "…You still want to know nonetheless."

She smiled wearily at him. "Yes, I still want to know where he is, or at least if he's still alive. After, Sarutobi's wish was that he'd return to the village safe and sound."

Natsuki cocked his head to the side and then laughed half-heartedly. "Safe and sound, Tsunade?" he said incredulously, "Are you out of your mind? While he was still here, they tortured the child until he could smile no more and your saying you want him to return to this," he gestured his arms around him, "Hellhole. Really… that's just selfish." He leaned forward, hands on his knees, "I'll tell something though. He's happy with how he's living now."

Tsunade frowned at Natsuki's unexpected reaction. "Natsuki… is it possible… that you _hate_ Konoha?"

Naruto gave her a cold smile that seemed to overshadow his face. "With how Naruto was treated… how could I not?" With that he stood up and walked towards the door. Tsunade started to protest and he paused at the door and looked back at her, "The clue I gave you about Naruto when we first met… still applies." And with that he left the room.

She sighed and buried her head in her hands. _'__…He's right under your nose.'_ She looked out the window. _He's somewhere… but where?_ She thought to herself and she was so deep into her thoughts that she did not hear the door reopen 'til someone spoke.

"Hey, 'baa-chan, why so gloomy?" the voice of Yusuke filtered through to her ears. She lifted her head to see Yusuke standing there, looking at the door. "Was it the Cloud nin that just came out?"

She shook her head wearily. "No," she said, letting the ''baa-chan' comment slip away for now, "Too much paperwork. The Cloud Nin is just an old acquaintance and wanted to say 'Hi'. So, Yusuke, what are you here for?"

Yusuke gave her an 'I-don't-believe-you' look. Nevertheless he left it alone. "Yeah, well, I was going to ask if you had any more books on time-jutsu's and the like that aren't in the library that I could borrow."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the odd request and sighed. "Yeah, I've noticed the whole time I've been here, you and your friends have always going through the library and libraries of other countries when you can." She leaned forward, hands under her chin, "May I ask why do you need these books?"

Tsunade watched his form stiffen, and also seemed to struggle for an answer. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Anyway," she said as he looked at her, slightly relieved he didn't have to answer just yet, "I'll look for it for you and see if there any scrolls or books that aren't in the library." She looked at his face and smiled, "And… I wish you luck in what you're looking for."

-U.N-

Once Yusuke was out of the room he frowned. He knew Tsunade was lying. The Cloud Nin did make her upset and he didn't doubt it one bit… He wanted to hurt the guy for making the Hokage upset… but the problem was where to find the kid. He knew his friends would scold him for doing this because it wasn't his affair, or he wasn't from this world, but right now, he felt apart of it and it was only fair to help out since they, themselves, taught the Spirit Detectives how to use/mould chakra to form certain attacks.

Yusuke looked about himself, unsure where to look for the stranger who had come for the Chuunin Exams, after all, there was a lot of foreign chakra for that exact reason.

"You seem to be looking for something," Someone said behind him and Yusuke turned around and jumped back, putting distance between the two of them. "You need help?"

Yusuke looked at the person and realised it was the boy he was looking for all along. He looked like someone who seemed to be lazy and one that wouldn't have a care if the problems you would face was because of him. His aura was silent and refined, one that would be difficult to find in a human being. This boy… he was different. … This boy was familiar.

Yusuke frowned. "You. I was looking for you," Yusuke said in a cold voice, "What the hell did you say to Tsunade-baa-chan to upset her?"

The boy laughed. "Oh? She was upset… I just told her the truth is all," he said with arms crossed, "I have a feeling that this conversation," he gestured his hand around him, "You don't want to bring out to the public, so let's go somewhere more… private."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the smug looking teen. "Fine, but we're going back to my place," he said glaring. He didn't trust this boy to drag him somewhere, so he thought he'd bring him somewhere instead. It was much safer for Yusuke that way.

The boy opposite him sighed. "Fine…" The truth was that Naruto… he didn't want to go back to his old home, but if he rejected the idea of Yusuke bringing him somewhere, it must just make Yusuke's suspicions of him heighten.

They walked to Naruto's old apartment in silence, Naruto becoming more disturbed as they walked. He… didn't want his memories resurfaced of how he used to go home alone after a day worth of insults. He didn't want to remember himself as a kid crying himself to sleep. Fake brown hair overshadowed his eyes as they came closer and Yusuke let him in. It didn't pass Yusuke to feel the mood rapidly darkening of the same aged boy in front of him.

"So, what is it you want to know?" the boy asked somewhat a strangled voice.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "… Who are you and what right do you have to make Hokage-sama upset?"

Naruto laughed bitterly. "What right do I have?" he said and looked at him with a dead look, surprising Yusuke. "There are plenty of reasons, but… I don't know you well enough to tell them to you. The fact of the matter is… the thing I said to upset her is truly… amazing. She doesn't even know Naruto--"

He was suddenly interrupted as Yusuke fisted his shirt and pulled him closer. "Naruto? You know Naruto? Where is he? What did you say to Tsunade?" He shouted in Naruto's face, but it didn't faze him.

Instead, the teen laughed bitterly as he pushed Yusuke away. "Oh, yeah, I know him _and_ his whereabouts. Tsunade, herself, knows that I know where he is. I only told her that Naruto doesn't want to return." He smiled coldly at Yusuke, "I only gave her one hint. A simple hint, all she needs to do is look more closely to the words and when I gave them to her and she'd probably have no problem."

Yusuke glared. "Something is still not right. Why are you telling me this so easily? Usually it would take a fight before a person talks…?"

"Ah, that's easy," Naruto said leaning back onto the wall whilst crossing his arms. "You're Yusuke, no?" he said surprising Yusuke, "I heard about you from Naruto himself. You are one of the few people that he does trust, and I trust Naruto's judgement. In fact, you're pretty much, beside Umino Iruka, a person that he trusts. Well, with a few people here and there."

Yusuke stared at Naruto with disbelief apparent on his face. "Who… who _are_ you?"

Naruto stared at him with a blank look. "Ah, I didn't say my name yet? My bad, it's," he pocketed his hands and gave him a sly smirk, "Meriumi Natsuki. An acquaintance of Naruto himself. Nice to meet you." He looked at the clock on the opposite side of the room, "Ah, but I'm afraid it's time for me to leave."

"Wait," Yusuke suddenly snapped out of his stupor, grabbing Naruto's wrist, "How did you know I was Yusuke. I never even introduced myself to you."

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair thinking. "Ah, you see… He often spoke about Konoha and its people. He spoke of you and Umino more so than others and when I saw you, I knew it was you," he pulled his wrist free, "Now before my team mates strangle me, I better leave. Have a good day." And with that, Naruto walked out the apartment and never dared to look back to where most of his memories in Konoha lie.

Yusuke, on the other hand, slipped down onto the floor. _What the hell was that?_ He thought to himself confused. _Something… what was it? Meriumi Natsuki… Why on Earth does he seem familiar?_ Yusuke sighed in frustration. "I don't get it," he mumbled to himself.

-U-

Kurama looked shook his head as he found another book in the library to be a negative. Nothing seemed to be helping and he knew if they stayed any longer in this world everyone on the other side just might deem them dead or monsters in disguise when they did return.

"Kurama," a voice interrupted, and he looked up to see Kuwabara, "Yusuke just told me that he asked Tsunade for any books that might not be in the library and that Tsunade is checking if she has books that aren't in the library and if she does she's willing to lend it to us."

Kurama looked at Kuwabara surprised. "Yusuke did that?" he asked a bit apprehensive, "When did he do that?"

"I think when he went for a little 'walk'," Kuwabara sighed and sat across Kurama, "But, that's not all… Yusuke… ever since after his little detour to the Hokage's office and walk, he was acting weird."

"What do you mean weird?" he asked as Hiei, too, listened while hiding in the shadows.

Kuwabara shook his head. "I don't know how to explain it," Kuwabara said shrugging, "But I think… something's bothering him because when I came into his apartment… he was alone, on the floor, in the dark… he seemed shocked." Kuwabara sighed. "It took him a few moments for him to realise that I was there."

_Flashback:_

"_Hey baka! You in?" Kuwabara called into the apartment as he walked in. He frowned. It seemed pretty dark and he could sense another living person in the tad bit small apartment. Subconsciously, he went onto guard as his hand searched for the light switch._

_He blinked as the light turned on from the once dark room and he could see Yusuke on the floor, as if unsure what to do. He seemed to be _thinking_: Something unnatural to Kuwabara. Where was Yusuke's brash fighting spirit? Where was the name calling? What the hell was wrong with him?_

"_H-hey, baka," Kuwabara tried to bring him out of the world of thoughts, "What are you doing?" He frowned when he didn't get an answer and put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "Yusuke, what--" _

_Yusuke jerked at his touch and he looked at Kuwabara for a long moment. "Oh, its only you, Kuwabara," he sighed, "I thought you were someone else… What do you want?"_

"_I…" Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. "Yusuke, what the hell is wrong with you? It wasn't 'til I touched your shoulders that you realised I was here. What would've happened if it was an enemy, huh?"_

_Yusuke shook his head. "Haha," Yusuke gave him a grin, "Ah, don't worry. Oh, and Old lady Hokage said she's going to check if she has any books on any kind of Jutsu that has to do with time and dimensions that isn't in the library."_

_Kuwabara stared at Yusuke, a little worried. Although Yusuke tried to act cheerful, he could tell something in particular was bothering him. He avoided eye contact and seemed to force himself into a smile. Something was _definitely_ bothering him._

"_Oh," Yusuke suddenly piped up after a short silence, "The Chuunin Exams starts in two weeks, ne?" He looked down onto his lap with a small frown, "I definitely want to watch."_

"_Y-yeah…"_

_End flashback:_

Kurama shook his head slightly. "It's probably one of the other villages that came here for the Chuunin Exams. Remember, this morning he thought he saw someone familiar." Kurama sighed and leaned back, "He might've went and faced them during his little 'stroll'. Yusuke tends to act on his instincts, which proved to put us in a lot of trouble in the past. We'll just have to keep an eyes on him." He looked at Kuwabara, then at Hiei, "Right, Hiei?"

The demon sighed. "Hn, I'll go see what he's up to." And with that the three eyed demon left, leaving Kuwabara and Kurama to discuss their findings in the books they've gathered so far.

-U-

Naruto stretched his muscles as a new day dawned in Konoha and yawned lightly as he stared out the hotel window. A slow smirk made its way to his face as he turned to the waking figures of Itachi and Kisame.

"All ready?" he asked, sitting on Itachi's stomach before the man could sit up, "Two weeks have passed since we came here, ne? So what day is it today?"

Kisame blinked before laughing at the sight of Naruto sitting on an irritated Itachi. "Gods, Get off him, he looks like he's going to kill you."

"Hm?" He looked at Itachi with a questioning gaze before a sly smile came into place. He crossed his legs and turned so he was facing Itachi's face and leaned in, "Ah, sleeping beauty is awake. So, _Shirai-chan_," he said purposely emphasizing the girl-picked name for him, "Ready for the Chuunin Exam today? Or are you going to be a lazy ass and fail the mission?"

"Baka," Itachi mumbled purposely pushing Naruto off of him, making Naruto fall ungracefully on his butt. "Get ready and we'll meet up there in exactly 10:00, got that?"

Naruto mocked salute, "Yes ma'am."

Kisame laughed, which earned him a punch from Itachi, who was holding his long restrained anger for Naruto's lack of respect all these years. "Shut up and just get ready."

With that they parted ways again.

* * *

_**Hey guys, here's what I decided, it'll Hetero pairing, but I don't know what pairing. Sorry for the people who wanted Yaoi, but the people who wanted straight overpowered you. However, the pairings I haven't decided whether I want to do it or not lol. But I might lol, anyways, review review.**_

_**Oh, and the thing between Yusuke and Naruto is more of a brotherly love I guess -sigh- lolol, anyways, I'm not saying this story is going to be straight out hetero, I mean there may be some gay pairings, because let's just face it, the world isn't made up of all straight people xD. Anyways, thanks for your votes people, review if you will**_

_**-SxT**_


End file.
